Memory
by BookWorm109
Summary: Harry Potter has disappeared and can't remeber who or what he is. SSHP. Warning: MPREG. It's done!
1. Bloody Hell

It had been three weeks since Harry Potter disappeared becoming The Boy Who Betrayed Us All. Shortly after, Voldemort rose to power and the Order was forced to go into hiding.

"Any more news, Severus?" Albus asked over a cup of tea. Snape was still a spy for the Order and was now considered part of Voldemort's inner circle now that everyone thought that he was the murderer of Albus Dumbledore. Severus couldn't be more thankful for golems.

"Nothing new that I have been told. How about you… Any news on him?" Severus couldn't help the little bit of hurt that filtered through his voice. He knew Albus caught it when his eyes dimmed slightly.

"There has been an… update. We think we might know where he is." Severus' heart sped up a little.

"_And?" _He prompted impatiently.

"We think he is living in the States. Living as a Muggle." Snape nearly fell out of his chair and if it weren't for his death grip on the arms, he probably would have.

"A _Muggle_? But _why_? He is one of the most powerful wizards alive and he is living as a Muggle?"

"Maybe he is trying to live the life he was never allowed to have," Albus said in that calm, reasonable voice that made Snape want to choke him.

"And while doing so he condemned us all to the rule of the Dark Lord. He left us all Albus. He left." _Me._ That word hung between the two men. Snape was not strong enough to say it and Dumbledore was too wise to push it.

"I want you to go and get him back, Severus. We all know he would never listen to anyone else. I will send you the exact location later today."

"Albus we both know that if you wish me to continue spying that I cannot afford to be so far away," Snape said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am quite aware of that, my boy, but I believe that it is time we moved on. There is nothing more we need to learn that couldn't be learned by the other spy we have." Dumbledore looked Snape in the eyes. "It is tiring you so. Go and find him, Severus and bring him back to us. To you." With that Dumbledore stood up and left a slightly upset Potions master sitting by himself.

The next day Severus found himself packed and heading to Massachusetts. He scoffed at the irony when Albus told him that Harry was residing in Salem. Snape tried to keep the humor about it when he arrived there in a Muggle suit and tie and attempted to check in at the hotel prearranged for his stay.

He decided that since the clerk's incompetence had caused him to have to wait several hours, he would explore.

Salem was a very beautiful, small town. It was mid-November and the streets were littered with orange, yellow, red and brown leaves. Severus walked along the sidewalks scuffing his feet as men, women and children scuttled by.

It wasn't long before he found himself in front of a bookstore called Pyramid Books. Even if it was a Muggle store, Severus couldn't resist. He opened the door and a small bell chimed above his head. The smell of incense and oils filled the quaint room.

"Oh! Hello dear! How may I help you?" A small plump woman asked coming around a corner.

"I'm just browsing, thank you." Severus started walking around and looking at the 'metaphysical' books supplied and was surprised to see that some of the books weren't too far off from the truth. Severus smirked.

"Maddy? I can't find that new shipment that came in earlier." Severus gasped at the sound of the voice. He turned to see a familiar green gaze staring worriedly at the squat woman.

"Harry." He didn't think he'd voiced it until that green gaze was turned his way.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, brow furrowed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Severus asked walking up to him.

"I'm sorry, but you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Taylor." Severus looked into the emerald eyes of his lover. There was absolutely no recognition there.

"Bloody hell." Severus pulled out his wand. "_Obliviate_."


	2. Meeting Strangers

"_Bloody hell." Severus pulled out his wand. "_Obliviate._"_

"He doesn't remember. Hell, I don't even think he knows he's a wizard Albus." Dumbledore's face held a wary look.

"It makes sense now. Harry didn't leave. He was made to forget who and what he was. Clever Tom, very clever." Dumbledore paused in the middle of his rambling. "You need to stay here. Find out how much his memory was altered; find out if it can be reversed. I am certain Harry is carefully watched. I know Tom wouldn't leave him alone like that. You may need a disguise, Severus."

Snape scowled. "Very well. How am I supposed to get close to him, Albus? This boy doesn't know who the hell I am."

"Do what you did before, my boy. You got him once, did you not? Just go and get him again." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he Flooed back to Hogwarts.

"Hello there, sir! How can I help you this fine evening?" The plump woman, Maddy, asked.

"I'm just browsing," Severus said coolly. He shifted uncomfortably in the Muggle jeans Albus had sent him. The t-shirt he was wearing was really no help either. He felt revealed. Even though there was a powerful glamour on the mark that covered his left forearm, he still felt exposed.

The bell above the door rang. Severus turned to see his messy-haired charge walk into the shop with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

"Taylor, you look like the cat that ate the canary," Maddy said with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah…" He said shyly. "I finally got the nerve to ask Joe out on a date." Harry's and Severus' cheeks turned red at this – Harry's from embarrassment and Snape's from anger.

Snape let out a sigh and ran his hand through his glamoured-short hair.

"Excuse me, Taylor is it?" Snape asked, trying for nonchalance. "I'm trying to find a book on runes and their different uses… could you help me?" Maddy gave a suspicious glance at the tall man standing before her before Harry bustled off to another section of the small store.

"Follow me," he said with a smile. Severus followed the younger man to a corner in the shop. Severus cast a quick concealment charm on them then started using legilimency to try and see how much damage had been done.

"Whoa," Harry said swaying slightly. He grabbed the edge of a bookshelf to steady himself.

When Severus extracted himself from Harry's mind he found Harry looking up at him with a smile.

"You're a wizard aren't you? I should have realized that a while ago."

Severus was struck dumb. "I'm sure I don't know what-"

"Oh, don't play stupid. I know a couple of magical folk. They stop by every now and again."

"How do you know them?"

"I told you, they stop in every once in a while. What I wouldn't give to be able to do some of the things you guys are capable of!" Harry said fervently.

Severus repressed a snort. Not too long ago he had heard almost the same lines come from that mouth, except on that occasion it was 'What I wouldn't give to be able to just have a normal life.'

"What are their names? Maybe I know them," Severus prompted.

"Well, let's see. There are Mr. Marvel, Mr. And Mrs. Grensteal and a boy my age, Orion." Severus recognized the aliases of The Dark Lord, the Lestranges, and Draco. "Hey, one of them has the same tattoo as you, too," Harry said. Severus looked down at his forearm, to the glamoured image of a snake wrapped around a cross. If he concentrated hard enough he could see the Dark Mark.

"The cross?" Severus asked.

"I don't see a cross," Harry's hand came up and he traced a finger along the serpent of the dark mark. Severus had to repress a shiver and the memory that came along with it; hands, tongues and teeth – Harry's – moving along the black stain.

"Mrs. Grensteal has one just like it. She usually keeps it covered though… What's your name?" Harry turned his green eyes up to Snape's obsidian ones.

"That is not important right now, but if you must call me anything, call me Tobias"

"Do I know you?" Severus' heart clenched. "I have the strangest feeling that we have met before."

"It is possible that our paths have crossed." Severus looked around; he really didn't like talking in here. "We should talk somewhere else. There's a café near my hotel and we can get something to drink there if you would like." Harry's face lit up with one of his world famous smiles and they left.

A/N: Hi! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am sorry the chapters are short but bear with me, they will be getting longer later... I hope.


	3. Fighting to Remind

_'3:30 today.'_

"So, Taylor, when did you move here?" Severus asked conversationally.

"A few weeks ago. I used to live near London."

"What about your parents? What do they think of you living out here?"

"Mum and dad aren't too worried about it. They send me money regularly to make sure I have enough for food and clothes."

_So the boy thought he had parents_ "What do you do for schooling?"

"I don't really go… I don't think I have gone to school since I was eleven. Not too sure why though."

"The people you mentioned before – the magical people that you know – what are they like?"

"Well, they are strange. They often ask a lot of questions… I'm starting to think that's just a wizard thing though," Harry said with a smirk. "They're protective. They feel like family to me. Nice people."

Severus snorted into his cup.

"What?" Harry asked.

Severus set down his cup. "I know them and they are… I would not consider them nice."

Harry shrugged. "They are to me." Harry looked down into his drink.

Severus wanted to smack him. He sighed and tried for patience. "Taylor, may I see inside your head?"

Harry looked up. "They told me not to let anyone but them do that."

Severus sighed again. This was not quite how he wanted this to go. "How about I let you see inside mine first? I will show you a few things that I think you need to see."

Harry looked skeptical. "Okay. What do I do?"

"I'm going to say a spell and that is going to allow me to enter your mind. I will guide you from there."

"Can't we do this without you entering my mind?"

"No. Now, _Legilimens._" Severus eased his way into the Gryffindor's head. He sent a mental nudge to the other man and had him follow it.

Harry gasped as he saw his 'family' killing innocents with glowing, green spells. He saw a black haired kid fighting them off. The scene switched. He saw Mr. Marvel, who now looked more serpentine with glowing red eyes, cast a spell on someone that made them wither and scream on the floor.

"Enough." he whispered.

Severus gladly pulled back. Harry was sitting in front of him sobbing. "That can't be true," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Ah, but it is. I'm sure they told you that you can't alter actual memories. You can make someone forget something or make him or her think something different happened, but the actual memories will always be in your mind."

"Oh my God they're going to kill me, aren't they?"

The irony was not lost on Snape. "I think if they were going to kill you they would have done it by now. However you must not let them know about me. Do not allow them into your head any more."

"How do I stop them?"

Snape scowled. He did _not_ want to teach Harry Occlumency again. "Just block them. Build a barricade and do not let them past it. May I please enter your mind again now?"

Harry nodded. Severus said the spell only to find himself crashing into what felt like a steel wall and getting an instant headache.

"Did it work?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Now drop the shield."

Severus did the spell again and drifted into the young man's head. Most of Harry's memory had been isolated behind a type of barricade. His new memory was in front of it. Harry didn't consciously remember anything about the wizarding world or how famous he actually was.

Severus tried probing the wall. It only made his headache worse. This was no simple _'Obliviate'_. Someone had made sure it was damn near irreversible.

Severus pulled out. "I will need to see you again. I will send you an owl with a time we can meet. You will meet me here. Understood?"

"You aren't going to protect me?"

Severus' heart felt a sharp jab. He was trying. Merlin, he was trying. "I'm sure you are capable of taking care of yourself. Until then –" Severus stood up and left.

* * *

When Severus got back to his hotel he fire called Albus and brought him up to date.

"He's not safe here Albus. We have to bring him home." Albus nodded slowly. Snape's heart felt heavy. He should have just taken Harry with him – just up and left together.

"Yes, but Severus, you must understand the risk involved in that. Harry is being heavily guarded and if they find one day that he is missing they will know that we have him and we will just have put him in more peril."

"He will be safer with me then among those Muggles, Albus. He needs to be home. He needs to remember!" When Dumbledore nodded he added, "We can use another golem if need be but he needs to be home."

"If you can convince him, my boy, then yes, bring him home. Do not tell him of the war, however, or I fear he may not come."

Severus nodded. "Thank you, sir."

With that the headmaster departed leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.

_I will get him back. I will bring him home. _Severus fell asleep in the chair thinking those two thoughts over and over.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long for me to post this. For some reason it wouldn't let me load my documents. It might be like that for a while though because I am going to be quite busy in the next couple of days but it will get better afte rthis week. **

**Also, let me sputter at the amount of alerts I have on this story... sputters Thank you all so much to those who read this and I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you very much for the reviews as well. I always like to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks**

**Lauren**


	4. Hogwarts

Severus was already sitting in a comfortable chair waiting as Harry walked in. He motioned for the boy to come over and sit.

"Hello, Tobias," Harry said with a brief smile. He looked a little pale around the edges.

"I take it your _family_ visited you?" Harry just nodded. "Did they try to see inside your head?"

"Not this time. I had Maddy make sure that she kept me busy and then I told them I had a doctor's appointment," Harry replied.

"H- Taylor, what would you say to going back to London?"

"Why?"

"Because, idiot boy, you're in danger. If you come back to London with me I can take you to the school where I teach and you will be safe."

"Why can't I just go back and stay with my parents?"

Severus took a deep breath. Who was pretending to be the boy's parents? "Because that will put them in danger."

"For how long?"

"Until we find a solution." _Until you remember. _

Harry sat there a moment before nodding. "What about the others. Won't they find it odd that I have just disappeared?"

"You need not worry about that, it is already being taken care of." Harry nodded again. "Also, while we are at the school you will address me as Professor Snape when we are around the children, Mr.…"

"Heller."

"When it is just us then you may call me Severus. We will be leaving this evening. You had better pack this afternoon and meet me back here." Severus handed Harry a cloak. "Wear this on your way out. Cover yourself completely. It will keep you from being seen."

The invisibility cloak shone in Harry's hands and he set it on his lap. "What if they find out?"

"I will be watching you."

Harry nodded. "I had better go then."

"Six. Be back here at six."

Harry nodded again and left just as quickly as he came.

* * *

"Is everything ready over there, Albus? You've talked to everyone?" The older wizard nodded. "Good.

"Did you prepare the golem?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. Albus… what if he doesn't remember?" It was the first time Severus had allowed any of his concern about that particular thought to be voiced.

"I have faith in you, Severus."

"Don't you think that you put too much faith into me, Albus? I mean, you had faith that I could keep the boy safe and look how that turned out…" Severus took a sip of his cooling tea. "I just want him back."

"We all do, Severus."

* * *

"Hurry up. We need to leave as soon as possible."

Harry started walking faster. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where I can Apparate us. You'll understand when it happens," Severus said avoiding the obvious question. They rounded another corner and Severus turned around abruptly. "Grab onto me. Now."

Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man. Severus froze for a moment. _Oh God. Breathe. _He didn't waste another minute before a loud pop sounded and they were gone.

"Welcome home, my boy." Dumbledore said greeting Severus at the gates of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster."

"Ah, this must be Taylor. Hello, Taylor, I am headmaster Dumbledore, but you may call me Albus if you wish."

"Hello, sir," Harry said shyly.

"Shall we show you where you are to be staying?" Harry nodded. Dumbledore started walking leaving Harry and Severus to trail behind him. It wasn't until they were a couple of paces behind Dumbledore that Harry asked a question.

"_How old is he?_" Severus fought off a smile.

"Merlin knows."

"I'm one hundred and fifty one, thank you," Dumbledore called from up ahead. "And still have excellent hearing."

Harry blushed.

* * *

**A/N: I know you are all amazed. Two chapters in one day! Yeah, well it took so long for me to post the other chapter that my lovely beta was able to make this chapter all pretty... even while sick. So, enjoy for it is the last for a little bit. Thanks everyone **


	5. Favorite Foods

**A/N: You are angels. All of you. Thank you so much for being patient. As soon as this weekend is over I will be able to update more. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Harry was shown to a room that was next to Severus' private quarters. Afterwards Severus and Dumbledore sat down for tea.

"I'm sure Granger and Weasley are having a fit," Severus said into his cup of tea.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No more so than when they found out about the two of you."

"Bloody hell. Weasley set my quarters on fire again?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I believe he was heading towards my office this time," Albus joked. There was a slight pause. "I am thinking of sending Mrs. Granger-Weasley in to teach the rest of your classes so you can concentrate on Harry."

Severus just nodded his head. "What am I supposed to do to make him remember, Albus?"

"I wish I knew, my friend. I really do."

* * *

Harry looked around his room. It was large. Bigger than the bookstore. His bed was a queen-sized four-poster with gold and scarlet bedding. He was still a little confused about the whole situation. He was just an ordinary Muggle. Why would…. _Muggle_? 

Harry scratched his head. Where did that come from? He shook his head and continued on with his thoughts.

_Why would a bunch of murderers want to get close to me? What's so special about me?_ He fell back flat on the bed. _Now here I am, in a school full of wizards and witches without the slightest clue as to what the hell's going on. _

_Everything seems so familiar though. Like from a dream. Severus, for instance. I could swear to God I have seen him before. _

"And why the hell do I think his favorite food is roast beef?" A snort from the doorway brought Harry back to himself. He sat up to see a tall red-headed boy and a bushy-haired girl standing in his doorway.

"Hello," he said politely.

"Hi," the girl said. "You're Taylor, right? I'm Hermione and this is my husband Ron," she said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I'm Taylor Heller. Are you guys wizards too?" They both nodded.

"So Taylor… Do you want to come to dinner with us?" Ron asked.

"I have to ask Sev- Professor Snape what he wants to do." The two nodded.

"Okay. Well, if you aren't doing anything special then let us know and you can join us in the Hall." Harry nodded. The redhead turned around and walked out into the hall. The Hermione-girl stood there for a second.

"C'mon," Ron whispered to her. They both turned and walked back out together.

Harry sighed. _What the hell is going on?

* * *

_

"Mr. Heller. We will be eating in my quarters this evening." Harry nodded at Severus' words.

"What time?"

"Fifteen minutes."

* * *

"What were those things?" Harry asked as Dobby disappeared out of the room. 

"House elves. They work here." Severus thought back to S.P.E.W. and all of Granger's protests.

The Gryffindor nodded. Harry looked around noticing the very lived-in look of the place. "Do you live down here by yourself?"

Severus stiffened slightly. "Why do you ask?"

Harry shrugged. "It just looks like someone else lives here. It wouldn't think that you being a – Slytherin wasn't it? – would wear a Gryffindor robe. I heard Mrs. Grensteal mention something about it once. About how the two houses were rivals."

"No, I would never wear such garish colors. Those were my… mate's. He left."

Harry's face screwed up in pity. "Oh. I'm sorry." Harry looked down at his plate in embarrassment.

"Don't be. I am hoping that he might return soon. The Headmaster is confident that he will be back, so I, too, believe it possible." Severus started cutting his roast beef.

"Severus?" Harry asked quickly. Snape's head shot up.

"What?"

"…Is roast beef your favorite food?"

* * *

**A/N: Quick question... Would you guys mind if I made this an Mpreg? It wouldn't take over the story but I thought it might add a bit to the plot. I dont want you guys to stop reading this so let me know what you think. Yes or No on Mpreg.**

**EDIT: Ok, I got mostly positive feedback about the mpreg. I promise though that this story will not just be based on that alone. It plays into the plot and is only mentioned maybe... four times at the most. I hope that everyone who is reading it continues to do so. Thanks everyone who responded!**


	6. Bad Dreams

**A/N ::Cowers:: Don't hate me! I wrote in the mrpeg... It will not take over the story I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. But it does help keep the plot moving nice and pretty. ****Please note that this is unbeta'd but my beta is taking a little longer then I would like... **

**Jane - Thank you so much for your review. Best yet I must say. The things you mentioned will be coming in later. Right now I want the focus on Sev and Harry. But later we will have the others.**

**Also. The chapters (after this one) will be getting longer. They are actually above 1,000 words. Yay! Ok enjoy...

* * *

**

Nightmares. He was being flooded by nightmares. Strange mazes, green lights, red eyes and dead bodies all filled Harry's dreams. He didn't realize he had been screaming until a smooth, silky voice roused him from his dark slumber.

"Taylor, wake up." Harry's eyes opened. He felt cold and wet. His hair was plastered to his forehead.

"Oh, God," was all he managed before he leaned over his bed and threw up. Severus' hand was rubbing slow circles on his back as he dry-heaved.

"You have a fever. I'm taking you to Madame Pomfrey." Harry was lifted into the Potions master's arms and carried off.

"Oh, God, Severus it was so horrible," Harry mumbled from below. "So many people dead. It was my fault. They all died because of me. There was so much blood."

"Ssh, just be quiet until we can get you laid down."

"Severus, what are you – oh dear. Lay him down here." A bed curtain was pulled aside and an unconscious Harry was gently laid on the bed.

"I found him screaming in his sleep. He has a fever and he's coming in and out of consciousness. Poppy, you know the circumstances concerning his mental state?"

"Yes. Albus notified me as soon as you told him. I'm going to need you to step out for now." Severus nodded and stepped out of the matron's way and left for the Headmaster's office.

"Severus, would you like some tea?" The Headmaster asked as Severus walked in and sat down. "How is Harry?"

"He is being checked over by Poppy right now. I was just coming up here to make sure you knew." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"I thought you knew by now, Severus, I always know what's going on. These walls talk."

"Yes, I learned that lesson a while ago," Severus said holding back a blush. "What are we going to do about Harry?"

"Maybe, perhaps, you should talk to him. Tell him things about you two, things only you two would know. Tell him the story of you and Harry. He's only been here a day, my boy; the children went home for the summer. There is plenty of time."

Severus nodded but his heart wasn't in it. "Poppy should be done now," Severus said getting up.

"He will make it through, Severus. He always does."

"How is he? What's wrong with him?" Severus hadn't even walked through the door before demanding answers.

"Calm down, Severus. He is asleep right now. There's really not much I can do. I can give him a fever reducer but because of the memory block I cannot do much more without worsening his mental state or causing possible harm to the baby."

Wait. "Baby? Poppy, he can't be pregnant! In case you haven't noticed he is a boy."

"Close your mouth Severus, you look like a fish. Now, you know as well as I do that it is not unheard of for powerful wizards to be impregnated by other powerful wizards. Neither you nor Harry are weak."

_Breathe. Just breathe._ Severus drew in a deep breath and let it out. "What's wrong with him?"

"His magic is fighting against him. Because he hasn't acknowledged it in such a long time it's trying to make itself known. Because it is with all of his other memories those too are trying to come out. That's what's causing the dreams. His head is fighting against itself."

"So can't we just temporarily bind it?"

"He's pregnant, Severus. Why can male wizards get pregnant?"

"Of course, magic."

"At least right now the child has access to it, if you bind the magic you are cutting off the baby's supply."

"So what then?"

"The only thing I can suggest is Dreamless Sleep. The rest is up to how fast he gets his memory back."

Severus looked over at the bed Harry was asleep on. "And if he doesn't?"

"He could lose the baby. We could lose him."

Snape's eyes closed with a sigh. "When can I take him back?"

"I will keep him here for the night. We'll see how he is tomorrow. Go back to your rooms for now, Severus, and try to rest." Poppy patted his shoulder and walked him to the door.

Severus didn't realize he was at his room until the portrait asked for the password.

"Basilisk." He stormed into his room, threw up a silencing charm and screamed: rage, sadness, heartbreak, and hopelessness. Every emotion he had coursing through his veins was poured out into that yell and when that failed to work he started breaking things.

_How dare they?_ He thought. _How dare they hurt him?_ Severus was sure that if he could face those bastards he would be able to _Avada Kedavra_ every last one of them. He was so caught up in his anger and the urge to smash things that he never noticed Albus come in. It was only when he felt the old man's hand on his shoulder that he finally let the tears fall. Only then did he cry.


	7. Weird Facts and Embarassing Dreams

**A/N: This is unbeta'd but I wanted to post it so bad. My beta still hasnt done my chapter six... Im really impatient. **

**Also. Im sorry to those of you who dont like that I made this an mpreg. Your opinions do matter but in this case it was a majority case. I promise (as I've said before) that this story will not just be based on the pregnancy. Thank you for those of you who have continued reading despite your dislike for mpreg. It means a lot to me.**

**P.S. Chapter 8 will be up soon, also unbeta'd. Damn my lack of patience.**

**

* * *

**

"Severus?" Snape was jerked from his restless sleep.

"H- Taylor. How are you feeling?" Harry closed his eyes briefly.

"I'm dizzy and a little queasy."

"Oh good, you're awake," said Madame Pomfrey as she peeked through the curtains. "I'll be right back with something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Harry said with a grimace. "Really."

"You will eat something before I let you leave. I'll just bring you some crackers and a juice." The nurse left leaving Severus and Harry alone.

"Do you remember why you're here?" Severus asked.

"I'm not an idiot."

"That is a matter of opinion," Severus said with a small chuckle. Harry let the corner of his mouth go up a little.

"Those things I saw… they were like what I saw in your head. I was the kid that was fighting them off in my dream. Who was he?"

"Harry."

"Was he your mate?"

"Yes he was," Severus sighed. "Do you want to hear our story Taylor?"

"Sure."

"We met eight years ago. I didn't particularly like him then, he was quite annoying. There was currently a war going on. A dark wizard, he-who-shall-not-be-named, was trying to take over the wizarding world and everyone expected him to fight. Everyone expected Harry to defeat this monster since before he could even comprehend the situation. He had survived the killing curse when the Dark Lord killed his parents. He was the only person known to do that.

"It was only two years ago that we actually bothered to really get to know each other. Albus forced us to work together. I trained him. He learned Potions, defense, Occlumency; that's blocking your mind from being read. It was then that our opinions of each other had started to change. He was not the arrogant, impertinent brat I had thought he was. In fact he was quite the opposite. He was abused as a child. Locked in a cupboard, beaten daily, underfed, his relatives hated him because he was a wizard. He didn't even know he was a wizard until his 11th birthday.

Anyhow, our opinions of each other changed I was not the 'greasy git' he thought I was. We became close, friends then lovers. We lived together here. I planned on bonding with him as soon as the final threats were clear. He went away one day, shopping I believe, and he didn't come back."

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard on him though, being so famous, having the world's expectations on your shoulders all because of an accident, a sick twist of fate. Always being judged because you're the boy-who-lived." Severus was a little taken aback by Harry's rant.

"How do you know all of this?" Severus asked.

Harry looked a little surprised at that. How did he know? "I don't know. I-"

Madame Pomfrey bustled in right before Harry could say anymore. "Thank you ma'am." Harry said.

"No problem dear. Severus, after he eats you can take him back down to the dungeons." The conversation was lost as Harry started eating.

* * *

"Why are you always writing in that thing?" Severus asked staring at Harry's journal. It was the tenth time Harry had brought it out that day.

The Gryffindor looked up "You'd laugh."

"No. I keep one of sorts," Severus said thinking about the pensieve locked behind his portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"I'm scared of forgetting things. It's stupid really, but I'm scared that I'm going to wake up one day and not have any memories."

_Well that was understandable considering what he had been through._ "I can understand that." Severus looked back down at the essays he was grading.

"So you're not going to laugh?"

"Obviously."

"Oh… Severus?"

"What?"

"I- I'm going to go take a nap."

Severus looked up from his papers. "Are you feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine, just tired." Harry got up and went into the extra room. Severus sighed. Harry had been staying with him for two days. Both nights he woke up screaming despite the Dreamless sleep. Summoning some whisky, Severus set back to his task.

Several hours later Severus was pulled from his concentrative state by a scream from the other room. He practically knocked his ink well over trying to get out of his chair.

Harry was thrashing in his bed. His covers had been thrown onto the ground.

"No!" His body started arching off of the bed. Severus rushed over and pushed Harry flat against the mattress. The younger man was convulsing. Summoning a cold cloth from the bathroom he pressed it against the Gryffindor's burning forehead.

"Ssh. Wake up. Come on Harry wake up." Harry's body stopped straining against the older mans arms. His breathing was still ragged.

"It hurts," Harry whimpered.

"What does?"

"Everything."

"What was your dream about?"

"Mr. Marvel was there and he hit me with something and it hurt. It felt like my muscles were trying to pull themselves apart. I can still feel it."

Severus summoned a vial from the bathroom and held it to Harry's lips. "Drink."

Harry swallowed the vile tasting liquid and about cried from relief. No more pain. "Thank you."

"I don't understand why the Dreamless sleep isn't working. How much are you taking?"

Harry blushed. "I- I haven't been taking it."

"What? Why would you do a stupid thing like that? Do you have an idea what those dreams could do to you?" Severus yelled.

"Not all of them are bad. I mean, they are still strange but they're not bad. Only two of the dreams I've had have been bad." Harry blushed.

"But you've screamed-" Oh. Severus refused to allow a blush to form on his face. "I doubt that a few wet dreams are worth the pain from the other dreams."

"I don't think they're dreams though. I mean, I can't see how they can be anything else, but they don't feel like dreams. The one I had the other night, a good one, felt too real."

"What was it about?"

"Well, it was, um…"

"Spit it out. I'm an adult I think I can handle it."

"It was about you." Well, Severus wasn't expecting _that_. "We were in the Headmasters office. You were yelling at me about being an idiot and almost getting myself killed—Again—Then you sent all of the pictures away. Used some kind of spell. Next thing I know, you're pushing me down on top of Albus' desk and kissing me."

Severus remembered that one. How could he not? Albus cornered him the next day requesting that perhaps they use Minerva's office next time. That's when he learned that the walls did indeed talk.

"When I woke up I could still feel you on me," Harry continued. "Like you were just there touching me."

"All the more reason to take the potion. I doubt you want to be dreaming about me."

"I do," Harry looked down trying to hide his blush. "I really like you."

_Okay. This is where we needed to be. _Severus thought. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Harry started laughing. "I've only known you about a week, its not like I should know that much about you. But I do. Weird things. I know your favorite food, color and about the mole that's on the inside of your thigh shaped like a heart. I don't know how I know these things but I do."

"Get some sleep Taylor, we'll talk in the morning. And take your potion."

"Ok." Harry drank the potion on his nightstand, rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. "Night Severus."

"Goodnight Taylor." Severus left and went into his own room to settle down for sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a really interesting day.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy the longer chapter? 8 is longer to. Oh! I forgot to thank you all for your reviews... they are greatly encouraged. I love to hear what you guys have to say about my stories **


	8. On a Date

**A/N: This chapter is more for keeping the plot going. Harry and Sev get closer and we get to see the defiant side of Snape. (Yes there is a defiant side. More so then there is already, anyways.) This chapter has quite a bit about the pregnancy in it near the end but again, Im setting things up for the end of chapter 9... Which I have written and will post soon.**

**

* * *

**

Breakfast the next morning was tense. Harry was still a little embarrassed from their talk they had last night and Severus was planning on making his move to further the relationship.

"Ahem. Taylor?" Snape asked after breakfast.

"Hmm?" Harry was writing in his journal again and didn't look up.

"Would you like to accompany me this afternoon for a picnic?"

Harry looked up. "Just us?"

Severus nodded. "Just us."

"Like, a date?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

Harry's face lit up. "I would love to! What time?"

"Noon if that suits you."

Harry nodded and looked up at the clock. He only had four hours to get ready! He rushed off to the bathroom to prepare.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky as Severus led Harry down a path into the Forbidden Forest. The walk was long and tiring but it was well worth it when Harry saw the place where they were eating. 

It was a large clearing surrounded by trees. Unlike the rest of the forest there was beautiful green grass filling the circle. A small waterfall was at the farthest edge of the clearing and the crystal blue water that ran from it was so clear it was almost like it wasn't there.

Severus walked over to a willow tree and set up their picnic. He laid a large blanket out on the ground and with a flick of his wand set the food out.

"God Severus its so beautiful here," Harry said sitting down. "How did you find this place?"

"I used to escape into the forest whenever I had problems at school. It was one of the only places I felt at peace in. I've only brought one other person here before you."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're welcome. Now, lets eat."

* * *

Dumbledore smiled as Fawkes sang. "It has begun again old friend." The old man got up from his chair and walked over to his fireplace. "Hogwarts infirmary." The fire flashed green and Dumbledore stuck his head in. 

"Poppy!"

The matron hurried over. "Yes Headmaster?"

"Call the Order. Its time we discuss our plans for when Harry's memory comes back."

"Albus, even if Harry gets his memory back soon it would be a risk to send him out right now, surely you know this?"

"As far as I'm concerned the boy is in perfect health. I see no reason for us to wait any longer then necessary."

"Didn't Severus tell you? Harry's pregnant." The connection was abruptly cut off and the nurse was left staring into the dying flames.

* * *

Harry was lying back on the blanket staring up at the blue patch of sky. Everything felt perfect. 

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I haven't been this relaxed in a long time. I didn't realize it until the feeling was gone, but it was like before I met you everything felt… _wrong_ somehow." Harry turned onto his side to face the Potions master. "I feel like I should be here. Like I belong here."

"Perhaps you do." Severus placed his head back against the tree he was leaning against. He missed this. He missed being alone with Harry and just enjoying each other. Severus sighed contentedly. He was just starting to doze when he heard a rustling off to his side. He turned quickly to see Harry jumping out of his clothes, keeping only his boxers on.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Swimming. The waters safe right?"

Severus nodded, "Here, yes."

"Good, come on." Harry grabbed Severus' hand and started pulling him up.

"I think not Mr. Heller."

"Oh, come on Sev, its so nice out today, it would be a waste to not enjoy every aspect."

"Do _not_ call me _Sev_."

"Only if you come swimming with me… Sev."

"Brat," Severus said getting up.

"Git."

He never thought it was possible, but Severus actually missed being called a greasy git and old bat by Harry when they had their arguments. He sighed, "Fine." Severus stripped down to his boxers and walked with Harry to the shining water.

Harry stuck is foot in before pulling it back out with a squeak. "Its cold!"

Severus' face broke out into an evil grin. "Is it?" Without another thought he pushed the Gryffindor into the icy water. Harry came back up sputtering.

"That. Was not. Fair." Harry said shivering.

"I'm a Slytherin. I don't play fair."

Harry shot a glare before grabbing the older mans foot and pulling him into the water as well. Severus came back up perfectly fine.

"Hey! Why aren't you cold?"

"Warming charm," Severus said with a smug smile.

"Cheater!"

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game, Mr. Heller, besides, what part of Slytherin didn't you get?"

Harry didn't reply. He attacked. Jumping at the other man he swiped Severus' legs out from under him dunking him under the water. It turned into an all out water wrestling match. It ended with Harry kissing Severus after he lunged at the man trying to knock him off balance.

The kiss was almost chaste, just a light touching of lips. Neither man wanting push the others boundaries.

Harry was humming with pleasure when he pulled back. "That was nice."

"Indeed." Severus cleared his throat. "We should probably be heading back soon. We don't want to be caught out in the forest at night."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

* * *

They had just made it into the main doors before professor McGonagall ambushed them. 

"Severus, the Headmaster wants to see you right away. Mr. Heller, you can come with me."

Severus nodded and made his way up to the stone gargoyle. "Butter Pecan." The statue shifted revealing the stairs. Severus hastily made his way up and knocked on the door.

"Come in Severus."

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with a cup of tea in his hand. "Sit down please."

Severus took a seat in one of the plushy chairs. "What do you need of me Albus?"

"I would like to know, Severus, why I wasn't informed of Mr. Potter's pregnancy?" It was now that Severus noticed that Dumbledore's eyes were not their usual twinkling orbs. Severus immediately made sure his metal barriers were as strong as he could possibly make them without it seeming too obvious.

"To be honest Headmaster, I haven't had much time to even think of that let alone inform you of it. I figured Poppy would beat me to it." He actually didn't want the meddling old coot to make matters worse. He knew at times of desperation Dumbledore could be ruthless.

"You will brew a potion Severus, one to get rid of it. We cannot afford to lose anymore time then we already have."

Severus leapt from his chair, "You can't be serious!"

"There will be others in the future my boy, plenty more opportunities. Sacrifices must be made."

"Albus," Severus' voice was low, growling almost, "I have given you my life, hoping to atone for mistakes I have made in the past and I have done so gladly. I have sacrificed my life in the name of the Order more times then I can count and will continue to do so. But I refuse to let you take another life, one with no choice, and sacrifice it for your cause. That is my child growing in that boys belly. Not only is it a symbol of my love for him, it is a symbol of my happiness and I **refuse** to let you take that away from me!" With that Severus stormed out of the headmasters office.

He was going to go back to his office when he remembered Minerva had Harry.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, the next chapter is basically about Harrys pregnancy ::cowers:: I would say you all could skip it but the ending is _very_ important.**


	9. Betrayed, Bothered and Bewildered

**A/N: Unbeta'd but you guys will love me anyways right? Ok, serious events happen in this one. Enjoy!! (Also, the pregnancy will not be mentioned much after this chapter.)**

**Also, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They make me smile when I see them : )**

**

* * *

**

"How are you faring today Mr. Heller?" The older witch asked.

"I'm ok. Was there some reason you needed to see me professor?"

"I just wanted a bit of company while the Headmaster was busy. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure thank you." McGonagall poured the tea and handed a cup to Harry. "Professor, if you don't mind my asking, when will I be able to go back home?"

"Well, it all depends on when it is safe to do so."

"But when will I know if it's safe? Has anyone even gone out looking for those people?"

"We have been searching for them for quite a while already. Now drink your tea before it gets cold." Harry lifted the cup to his lips. He stopped however when he noticed the anxious look in the professors eyes. It made him think back to a scolding Severus gave him.

It was the second time he woke up screaming. Snape had thrust a vial against his lips and he dutifully drank it down.

_"You fool, you didn't even check to make sure it wasn't poison. Don't trust everything you drink just because someone you trust gives it to you."_

Harry pursed his lips together and made it appear he took a drink. "I think I'm going to head back down to the dungeons. Professor Snape will probably be back soon." Harry set his cup back on the tray and walked calmly out of the room. He started running as soon as he rounded the corner only to run into Snape.

"Come on." Severus grabbed Harry's shoulder and they both walked fast paced down into Severus' room. As soon as the door was closed Severus rounded on Harry. "What did she do to you?"

"I think she tried to poison me! She kept telling me to drink my tea and when I put the cup near my lips she looked tense like she _really_ wanted me to drink it. So I just pretended."

Severus sagged with relief. "Good."

"Was she trying to poison me?"

"You weren't in any danger." Severus said avoiding the question.

"I feel sick." How was he supposed to feel safe when the people that were supposed to keep him safe were trying to poison him? "I think I need to lay down."

* * *

The next day was just about as stressful as the day before. Severus tried keeping Harry away from the castle. He prepared Harry's food himself and made sure that anything left over was thrown away. He didn't get food until he decided to make something. 

"Severus, if they're trying to hurt me somehow why can't we go to the police?"

"Things are different in the wizarding world Taylor. We have a Ministry of Magic and they are all under Dumbledore's thumb in some form or another. In other words, we are alone on this endeavor."

"Will he keep this up?"

"It is possible, but its more likely that he will realize that we are not backing down and stop trying. He needs us too much."

"Why does he need us?"

_Shit_. Severus kept forgetting that he was talking to Taylor and not Harry. "In order to find those people."

"Severus, I still don't get why they were with me. What would people like them need with me?"

"They are very sick people Taylor, they will do whatever necessary to induce fear and confusion."

Harry yawned. He was so exhausted, mentally and physically. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Very well."

Harry stood up. "Will you come lay down with me?" He asked, voice quiet.

Severus looked up into the younger mans eyes. The sense of helplessness was radiating off the Gryffindor. "Okay." Severus followed the dark haired man into the bedroom. Harry wasn't the only one who could use a little comfort.

As Severus settled under the blankets he had a sense of foreboding. He tried to keep his eyes open desperate to avoid whatever complication was bounding their way but eventually the sound of Harry's even breathing slowly lulled him into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It was, in fact, as Severus had dreaded the next morning. It had all started while talking to the Headmaster. 

"Are you done trying to poison him Albus?"

"I am sorry about that my boy. I know that it is pointless trying to convince you to get rid if it yourselves and I should not have tried to take that responsibility into my own hands." The Headmaster had actually had the decency to look ashamed.

"But are you finished Albus? I want your word as a wizard that you are done trying to harm our child."

"Very well. I give you my word as a wizard that I will cease 'trying to poison' him."

"Thank you. Though I'm still worried about him. His dreams are getting worse. He is experiencing the events over again. He can feel _Crucio_ in his dreams. Poppy is afraid that if they continue we could lose the child and him."

"You must try harder Severus."

"Damn it! I am trying! Its not easy to get someone to fall in love with you!"

What Severus had not known was that Harry was only around the corner and heard every bit of the conversation.

"Madame Pomfrey! What the hell is going on?" Harry stormed into the infirmary. The nurse ran out from her office to calm down the nearly hysterical boy.

"Oh dear, I take it you've found out about the pregnancy. Its okay dear, it's not uncommon for male wizards to become pregnant. I'm sure whatever you're feeling is quite normal."

"I'm pregnant? But I'm a guy!" Just then Severus walked in.

"I thought he knew!" Madame Pomfrey said to Severus.

"Only wizards can have babies you just said so yourself!" Harry said pointedly to the nurse.

"Harry calm down." Severus said.

"I can't have a baby I'm not a wizard!"

"Harry, please."

"Stop calling me Harry! I'm not him!" Silence. Severus looked away. Madame Pomfrey's mouth opened and closed. "Oh God. I am him aren't I? That's why I know all those things. That's why I have those dreams. They're all real aren't they?" Severus nodded. "And that war. That's still going on isn't it?" another nod. Harry stormed over to Severus and smacked him. "I trusted you. I trusted you with my life, my affection, and my secrets. How dare you betray me like that!"

Harry ran away from the infirmary. He needed air. He felt so alone. Everyone he was supposed to trust had fucked him over. Harry ran to the one place he knew would calm his nerves. He ran into the forest.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn! Lol, dramatic, no? I have to finish chapter ten before I can post it but I will try to hurry up! Thanks!**


	10. Who We Really Are

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long. I had serious writers block. I wasnt sure how I wanted it to end and I'm still not too happy with it. Any how, this is unbeta'd and longer! Thank you guys for all of your reviews! Im glad you guys are liking it. Enjoy Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Sitting under the willow Harry cried. _My whole life, or at least what I thought it to be, was a lie._ "Oh, God!" He gasped. If he was Harry then that meant that some mad man was after _him._ It meant that it was his parents that were dead. The weight of the wizarding world was on _his _shoulders. His sobs came harder until he had no more tears left. Wiping his face he laid down and let himself be carried away by the awaiting nightmares.

Back at Hogwarts most of the castle was looking for Harry.

"We've checked all of the passages leading to Hogsmeade," Minerva said. Even though they were all blocked they still would have been a good place to hide. "Tonks is waiting outside the Room of Requirement."

"What about the green houses? Did you check there? Or the Quidditch pitch, he could have hid there as well." Severus was really starting to panic. It was starting to get dark outside and it was difficult to see in the dark even with a _Lumos._ And if Harry was not inside, the grounds were not safe during night, the things that came from the forest-

"The forest." Severus whispered to himself. "I know where he is," He continued addressing the search party.

* * *

A loud howl broke through Harry's sleep causing him to jerk away. He looked around, panicking until he realized where he was. The panic quickly came back when he realized that it was dark and he was in the middle of the forest. 

_Severus had said something about not wanting to be out at night._ "Shit." Harry's stood up and tried to gauge where it was he had come from. When he found the willow he headed in the opposite direction of it. He was having a hard time walking without stumbling every couple of steps. It was almost impossible to see where he was going. Eventually he had to rest against a tree.

_God why did I do this? I'm such an idiot!_ Harry was drawn from his thoughts when he heard a rustling sound move from in front of him over to his right. He froze and held his breath thinking back to the saying 'If you can't see it, it can't see you.' He closed his eyes.

Silence.

It seemed like the silence of the forest was pressing in on him. Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes just a bit and screamed. The scream seemed to only antagonize the large dog and is pounced on him. Claws sharper then Severus' potions knife sliced through his arm causing him to scream in pain.

"_Reducto_!" Was shouted from somewhere to the side of Harry. The animal was blown apart spattering the now unconscious Harry with blood and meat.

* * *

Severus had left the castle as soon as he alerted the right people as to his suspicions but he didn't wait for permission, he just left. 

He found Harry being attacked. The beast was slashing at the Gryffindor's arms as he tried protecting his face.

Pulling out his wand Severus threw the most powerful Reducto spell he could muster. As soon as the beast was nothing but a pile of meat he hurried over to help the dying man.

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of Madam Pomfrey and Severus arguing. 

"I'm sorry Severus, but I don't want him awake. We wont know anything until after the tests come back anyways. Let him rest for now." Madam Pomfrey was blocking the door to the private room refusing to allow Severus entrance.

Harry sighed. "Might as well let him in, I'm awake already."

Madam Pomfrey huffed before moving aside to let the Potions Master in. "Fine, but I want him out in ten minutes."

Severus moved into the room and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the knight bus." All of Harry's muscles were screaming in protest.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I was in the woods and I fell asleep and when I woke up it was dark. I tried finding my way back and something attacked me… What was that thing?"

"A werewolf."

Harry groaned. "Are you kidding me? So what, I'm going to become furry and howl at the full moon every month now too?" He asked sarcastically.

"We wont know until the test results come back in." That shut the Gryffindor up. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I want to know everything. Everything that has to do with Harry. I want the truth."

"That is going to be a very long story."

"I don't care. I need to know what the hell I'm risking my life for."

"Very well." The next hour was spent explaining with a few protests of Madam Pomfrey as to how long Severus should stay on the side.

"I don't want to do it." Harry said after Severus had given him the whole story.

"That's perfectly understandable, but there are people willing to harm you should you not follow through with your so called destiny. You are in danger no matter what road you decide to take."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Fine. I'll fight but not for all of those ungrateful bastards. No, I'm fighting for what happened to me. For the pain they caused me."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will want to continue your training."

"From when I was Harry. When?"

"That you will have to ask him. He might allow you to wait until the baby is born."

Harry flinched. He had almost forgotten about that. "I don't want to wait. I want this over and done with no matter the cost." Harry's eyes were cold as he stared at his hands.

Severus didn't think he could say anything without yelling at the boy. He stood up and got Poppy about the test results instead.

"Okay," She said walking in. "Well, Harry you should be infected, but it says here that your blood is clean except for something I am still looking on identifying. Other than that you are perfectly healthy."

"How is it he wasn't infected?" Severus asked from his chair.

"It could be because it's Harry and nothing goes as it should with him, or it could be because of his pregnancy. It could be that the child's own magic protected his father."

"When can I leave? I want to start training again, and soon."

Madam Pomfrey looked taken aback. "Harry dear, surely you would like to wait until after-" She stopped when she saw Severus shaking his head at her. "Very well, you can leave later today if you wish." The matron turned on her heels and left with Severus.

* * *

The Headmaster was all too pleased to start Harry's training back up as soon as possible. It was, of coarse 'The best way to handle this.' Severus hated the old man more then he could imagine saying. 

One of the major set backs was not his pregnancy, it was the fact that Harry had to be taught almost everything over again. It wasn't as hard as the Headmaster had though it would be however. Most of the things, like his Occlumency, were still there. It only took him once or twice to get his spells right. Physical combat was pretty much the same. It wasn't too much longer before Dumbledore finally called for an Order meeting.

The usual people were there but most looked foreign to Harry. He knew Severus, Dumbledore, and Minerva.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as everyone filed into the room.

"Fine," Harry said as he sat down, tension coursing through his body.

Severus grabbed Harry's hand under the table and started lightly running his fingers over it. Harry instantly relaxed. "This always worked for- before."

Harry actually smiled at Severus. "Thank you."

"All right everyone. Settle down, we will begin shortly." All of the people that had been standing and talking quickly and silently took their seats.

"Now, as Harry does not yet have his memory back, I would like you all to introduce yourselves."

The first person to go had bright red hair. "Hello Harry, I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly Weasley."

"You're Ron's parents aren't you?" The two Weasleys nodded. "You have the same hair."

Arthur nodded and the next person went. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I work at the Ministry as an Auror."

Harry didn't realize he was staring at the next man until he cleared his throat. "Alastor Moody, Auror." He said in a gruff voice. His eye was swiveling madly in his socket.

Next up was a purple-haired woman. "Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks for short."

Just as she finished Sirius entered the room. His eyes grew wide at the site of Harry. "Harry-"

"Sirius, right on time, would you please introduce yourself to Harry."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "He doesn't have his memory back?"

"No, not yet. But he is aware of everything, he knows who he is and what he must accomplish."

"Albus you cant be serious. Do you know how dangerous it could be to send him out there like that?"

"He is aware."

"Yes but-"

"Excuse me," Harry cut in "Sirius is it? I appreciate your concern, but I know what I am getting myself into."

"Harry, I know that you want to help everyone but-"

Harry's eyes flashed. "I am _not_ doing this for everyone else. I am doing this for myself. I'm getting revenge for what those pricks did to me and believe me I will make every last one of them pay."

Sirius' eyes narrowed. "You're not Harry. Our Harry would never think of something like that."

"You're damn right I'm not Harry! I have now idea who Harry. The things I do know are the things Severus has told me. I'm a completely different person so stop acting like I should automatically go along with the things that Harry would have. I'm not Harry, I'm Taylor, and you people should remember that." With that he stood up and left the meeting.

Severus sighed as he stood up to follow him. He was getting really tired of having to chase after that boy.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Terrible? Ug, not my best. But I hope you guys liked it better then I do. **

**Jane: I told you they would be coming in later. There will be more of them as well!! **


	11. Old Friends

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long. I had a hard time finishing it and then I actually had it beta'd. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Severus opened the door to his room to see Harry sitting on the floor in front of the fire. "Taylor." 

Harry looked up. "I can't be Harry for them, Severus. I tried – I did – but I couldn't. I'm sorry." Harry was fighting back tears.

"Why are you sorry?" Severus asked kneeling next to the distraught boy.

Harry sniffled. "I can't be Harry for you either. I still like you and I don't want anything to stop, but I can't be him."

Severus gathered the now sobbing boy in his arms. "I wouldn't ask you to."

"I still plan on training." Harry whispered.

Severus tensed. "I don't imagine I could say anything to stop you." He sighed. "Come, you need to rest." Sitting Harry up, Severus stood and led the messy-haired boy to the bedroom to sleep.

Over the next four months Harry trained. Sometimes he would go to train and not come back for three days at a time. Even when his belly grew he didn't let up on his training. If anything he worked harder because he had to learn how to move even faster with all of the extra weight.

Harry and Severus had grown closer. Any time that Harry wasn't spending on training they would spend together. Severus would sit and listen as Harry talked about what he was learning and Severus could only watch from the side as his... well he wasn't sure what he was. But he watched as Harry worked himself to the bone day after day. Every time they met up Severus could see that the circles under Harry's eyes had only got darker. He knew Harry didn't sleep much, and that when Harry did go away for days on end that he only slept maybe once or twice for only a few minutes at a time. Whenever Severus tried to bring up the subject Harry would shrug it off saying he was okay and then he would tell Severus not to worry. It scared Severus.

* * *

"Headmaster, I would like a word," Severus said peering into Albus' office. 

"Certainly my boy, please sit down." Dumbledore gestured to one of the old wing-backed chairs. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Albus, you need to tell Harry to take a break from his training. It is all he has done for the past four months. He won't listen to me and I know that if you talked to him you might manage to put some sense into his thick head. The boy hasn't had a decent sleep in months."

"Severus, Mr. Potter no longer listens to me as he once did, especially now that he no longer trusts me. As he has stated before, he is not Harry Potter." Severus sat forward in his chair about to protest, but Dumbledore continued. "However, I will talk to him and see if I can't convince him to have a day out. Maybe we could invite Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. After all they were his first friends here. "

Severus sagged with relief. "Thank you, Headmaster."

The old man nodded. "Go and rest, Severus; you look almost as tired as Harry."

Two days later Harry found himself sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with Ron and Hermione.

"So, Taylor, how are things going with your training?" Hermione asked politely.

"Fine." Harry really didn't want to be there. He would much rather be in his training room practicing with his daggers.

"What kinds of things do they have you doing?" Ron asked.

"A bunch of stuff. I exercise, work with various weapons, and practice on advanced magic."

"Wicked," Ron said with an enthusiastic grin.

"How's the baby doing?" Hermione asked staring pointedly at Harry's stomach.

"I don't want to talk about that." Harry took a drink of his butterbeer.

"Ok. How are you and Professor Snape doing?" she asked instead.

Harry smiled. "Good."

"I think that's the first time you've smiled since we left," the bushy-haired girl said.

Harry blushed.

"Oi, I don't want to hear about this!" Ron complained.

"Oh honestly, Ron!" Hermione huffed. "If you haven't got over it by now then you are more immature then I thought!"

"I can't help it! It's gross thinking of Professor Snape like… that."

"You don't have to. Why don't you go and get us something to eat? That way you won't have to hear anything," Hermione said pushing Ron away from their table. She turned back around to see Harry laughing.

"Are you two always like this?" He asked amused.

Hermione smiled. "We were worse when we were in school. You would get so mad at us sometimes. You would tell us that if we were going to argue like boyfriend and girlfriend then we might as well be it."

Harry sobered a little. "Were we close in school?"

Hermione snorted. "You couldn't tear us apart," she sighed. "We went through everything together."

Harry looked at his cup. He felt guilty. He liked these people, but would they accept him for who he was now? "Hermione… I-" Bloody hell this was harder than he thought it would be. "I told Severus the same thing that I'm about to tell you, I only hope you understand it because I do really like you."

"Go on," she prompted.

"I can't be Harry for you. I can't be that boy you grew up with because I don't even know who he is." Harry laughed bitterly. "I want to be your friend. I don't have many right now because no one really understands that I'm not who they think I am. Does that make sense?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Good. So, do you think you could deal with me being Taylor instead of Harry?"

"Of course I can! You are my friend no matter what name you go by. Even though you don't remember it, we have been friends too long for me to just abandon you because you don't remember me. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Harry smiled again. "Thank you."

Hermione smiled back. "What are friends for? So, back to the reason for sending Ron away…"

* * *

Severus noticed the change in Harry over the next couple of days. He was happier now that he had someone else to confide in. He also spent less time training and he was getting more sleep. Severus wanted this to last. He wanted Harry to be happy. But all good things must come to an end. 

A week later there was a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. Over fifteen people were killed and twenty were injured. Voldemort himself had been there. On one of the bodies he sent a personal message to the Boy Who Lived. 'Come out and play Harry' was carved in the chest of Madam Rosmerta's corpse. Voldemort had found out about the golem. The Order called a meeting and Harry's training picked up again.

Severus was sitting in his study with his faithful liquor in hand. His face was burning from the heat of the fire. Had anyone seen him, they wouldn't have known who they were looking at. This man didn't look a thing like their disgruntled, acerbic Potions master. They wouldn't have believed it because their Potions master did _not_ cry.

Severus took a sip of the warm liquid and let his tears fall freely down his face. The end was coming. The final battle was close. Severus was terrified.

* * *

**A/N: So, better than chapter 11?? I think so. Hope you guys are enjoying it : ) **

**Also, if it takes me a while to post something there is usually an excuse in my profile. Im the excuse queen!**


	12. Calm Before The Storm

It had been six months since Harry had come to Hogwarts. He was officially eight months pregnant and currently pacing in Dumbledore's office.

"I'm ready. I don't see why we can't go right now," he said angrily.

"We still have much planning that needs to be done, my boy. We do not want to go in unprepared," Dumbledore said calmly.

"_You_ are unprepared. _I_ am not. All you have to do is get me to Voldemort. We can worry about the others later. If we knock out their main support then they are weaker than if we go in for them all at once."

"Have you talked about this to Severus?"

Harry stopped pacing. "No. He thinks I'm going to go after…" he paused, "…after I am no longer debilitated. I don't want him involved in the final battle anyway. He has enough blood on his hands." The Gryffindor sat down and sighed. "I don't want to wait any longer than necessary. I'm ready."

Dumbledore's solemn eyes looked into Harry's unyielding emerald orbs. "You were forced to grow up much too fast."

"Yes, well, we do what's needed in times of great desperation. Putting the hope of the Wizarding world on the shoulders of a boy is just another necessary evil I suppose."

"I'm so sorry for failing you, Harry."

Harry didn't correct the old man. He knew that Dumbledore meant what he said. He had failed Harry; Taylor was just a product of that failure. "We all fail at some point in our lives, Headmaster."

"Too true." The Headmaster sighed. "I will call the Order together tonight. Tomorrow night we will make our move."

Severus was sleeping on the couch when Harry walked in. With a smile on his face he walked over to the passed-out Slytherin.

"Severus," he whispered. "Wake up."

Obsidian eyes met emerald. "Where were you?"

"I went to see Madam Pomfrey," he lied easily.

"Good, I thought I would have to drag you down there myself."

Harry smiled. "Severus, can we do something tomorrow? I want to do something with you. I need a break from training."

"Of course. What do you want to do?"

"Can we have another picnic? I had so much fun last time."

"I'll have Dobby pack us a basket tomorrow."

"Good." Harry stood up. "Let's go to bed now. I'm exhausted and my feet are killing me."

As promised the next day Severus had a picnic basket made up and the couple was now making their way into the bright clearing.

Harry sighed. "I missed this place."

Severus laid out the blanket and lay down. "Me too."

Harry walked over and curled up next to the older man. "I wish we could just stay here like this." Harry settled his head on Severus' shoulder.

"Wishes are for fools," Severus said bitterly.

"You wish Harry were back."

"Yes; but I've long since accepted that he may not return."

"Do you want to go swimming?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I thought you wanted to stay here like this?" Severus teased.

"Oh, come on." Harry got up and pulled Severus to his feet. "I feel weightless in the water and that is something I would give anything for right now." Harry took off his robes but stayed in his boxers and t-shirt. Severus followed suit.

Harry cast a warming charm on the water before jumping in. "Oh, this is so much better."

Severus smiled and climbed into the clear water. "I want to show you something." Severus cast a bubblehead charms and they went under water. Severus pulled Harry through the water to an opening under one of the rocks. The two surfaced inside an underwater cave.

"Wow." Harry looked around the large cavern. The water was casting a golden reflection on the stony walls. "Merlin, Severus, this is beautiful." Harry turned around to get a better look. His eyes settled on a blanket that was lying out on the sandy shore. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Perhaps." Severus grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him ashore onto the blanket. "I wanted to talk to you. I had planned bringing you down here a while ago but because of certain – complications, I had to put my plans on hold. Anyhow, to the point," Severus grabbed a small green velvet box from behind a rock.

Harry gasped. "Severus!" He grabbed the box from Severus' hands and opened it. His eyes filled with tears. It was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. The band was white gold with a Celtic knot design. It was simple but that made it that much more for Harry.

"Would you do me the honor of bonding with me?" Severus asked anxiously.

"Anyone would be an idiot not to."

"So that's a no?" Severus joked.

"Shut up. Yes, I will bond with you." Harry slipped the ring onto his finger and waited as it warmed and resized to fit his finger perfectly. Harry leaned over and kissed Severus soundly. "Thank you"

"No, thank you."

The two lay down on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms. They fell asleep like that without ever touching their food.

It was a couple of hours later that Harry woke up. He slipped from his fiancés arms and conjured a quill and parchment. He wrote a quick note to Severus and kissed the other man lightly before leaving the cave for Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting.

The ring - 


	13. Death and Birth

**A/N: Ok. I better get some reviews for this one. I didnt plan on even writing it until after Christmas but because Niccoyne12 practically begged me to post it I wrote it. So... as I said. I better get some damn good reviews on this one. This is my Christams gift to all of my readers. Thanks for your support and all that aother good stuff. You guys keep me going.

* * *

**

Harry knocked on the Headmasters door before entering. The Order was already gathered in the room.

"Taylor, you don't have to do this now." Sirius said walking up to his Godson.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm tired of waiting. I refuse to live in constant fear of that bastard."

Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling as he led Harry to a chair. He was so proud of him. "Sirius he knows what he is doing. He is no longer a boy."

Sirius growled. "Fine when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we go over the plan." Dumbledore said sitting down. "Now, Taylor, we plan on leaving…"

Harry's feet were hurting him. The walk to Hogsmeade and now through the woods surrounding the Riddle manor was taking its toll on him. He stopped and rested against a tree.

"Come on, we're almost there." Remus said pulling Harry's arm forward.

"Why can't we just Apparate to outside the wards boundaries?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore has this planned as it is for a reason Taylor."

Harry growled. He was tired of waiting. Closing his eyes he thought of being in front of Voldemort. Before anyone could do anything Harry Apparated through the wards and into the Riddle manor appearing right before a very surprised Dark Lord himself.

"Harry Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm tired and my feet hurt. I just want to kill you and leave okay?"

The red-eyed monster before him laughed, "This is too good. Potter you expect to defeat me? You don't even know who you are!"

Harry pulled out his wand discreetly. "I know I will defeat you Tom. You think too much of yourself. You're way too confident."

"Spare-"

"Listen, Riddle. The Order is outside right now and I would like to get this over with before they join us. I don't want them involved. What you have done is personal." Harry started advancing.

"But Potter, what have I done? I gave you a family and a normal life." Harry stopped. "That's right. I took you out of your misery. I gave you people who love you; I took you away from the fame that you hate so much. _They_ brought you back to the troubles you are now facing."

He was, of course, right. Harry had been perfectly happy before Severus came and brought him back to London.

_Severus._ "You're right." Voldemort's red eyes gleamed. "You gave me a family. But you're also wrong. I do know who I am."

"Oh do you?" He sneered.

"Yes. I'm Taylor Jacob Heller and you are dead. _Avada Kedavra._" The green light flew from Harry wand and slammed into the screaming figure before him. Voldemort fell to the ground motionless. "Well. That was anticlimactic." The door burst open and the Order flooded through. Harry turned and looked at them. "You missed it. I took care of everything." A loud crack made everyone but Harry jump. Severus rushed over to the shell-shocked boy.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked worriedly.

Harry looked down at his pants, which were now damp in the front. "I've wet myself," he said as his cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Harry but we've got to get you back to Hogwarts. I think you've just gone into labor." It was after Severus said this that Harry finally passed out.

* * *

Harry woke up with a monster headache. He wanted to go back to sleep because that meant he didn't have to think about what had happened. He was about to open his eyes when he heard voices whispering fiercely.

"That boy has been through enough, Albus. He just had a cesarean for Merlin's sake! If you so much as consider sending him out there in front of all those rumor thriving leeches I will personally hex you into next week understood?" Harry laughed as Madam Pomfrey finished her tirade. "Good. He's awake. Severus!"

Severus walked into Harry's view carrying a small bundle. "Good morning."

Harry closed his eyes. He forgot about _that_ part of the night. "Hi," he said weakly.

Severus moved to the side of Harry's bed. "Do you want to see our baby girl?"

Harry weighed his options. If he didn't they would probably think he wasn't right in the head. Well, at least even more so. Plus he might hurt Severus. Or he could deal with a squirming brat for a few minutes. "Sure," he finally said.

Severus gently handed over the small bundle. Harry looked down at the blanket. The child had his eyes. "She reminds me of Snow White." He said softly. "Black hair, pale skin and rosy lips. Have you named her?"

"No. I figured we could do that together."

Harry handed the child back to Severus. "No, you go ahead."

Severus' eyes narrowed a bit. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I would probably muck it up."

"Okay… I suppose you're still tired, do you want me to leave so you can sleep some more?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I can probably eat later."

"Very well. Sleep tight, love." Severus turned and walked out of the room. It wasn't too long before Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room fussing over Harry.

"I'm fine Poppy."

The matron looked at Harry disbelievingly. "Harry, I saw you holding the babe. If Severus weren't so caught up in being a father he would have seen what I saw as well."

Harry's shield cracked and he started crying. "I don't want it Poppy. That's not my child. It's his and Harry's. I don't want it."

"Oh, dear." Poppy cradled the Gryffindor as he cried. "Have you talked to Severus about this?"

Harry shook his head harshly. "No! You saw how happy he was about it. I just – I can't be happy about it. Do you understand? I don't love the thing. Why should I?"

"Oh sweetie." Poppy held the crying boy until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Severus was sitting in the dungeons holding the small child in his arms smiling. "Neve. We'll call you Neve." Snow. It was perfect. 


	14. Apathy and Bad News

"Welcome back, love," Severus said hugging his fiancé. Harry had been in the infirmary for a week before Madam Pomfrey deemed him well enough to leave.

"I've missed you," Harry said laying a chaste kiss on Severus' lips.

There was a cry from the other room. "I think Neve missed you as well."

Harry forced his smile to remain on his face. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing well but I think she misses her daddy," Severus said leading Harry to the other room.

"I can't stay long; I have a meeting with Dumbledore soon."

"You've just got back! I'm sure the Headmaster can wait a while," Severus snarled.

"I arranged it. It's important."

Severus sighed. "You've hardly seen Neve since she was born."

"I'm sorry." Harry's head was low.

"It's okay, let's go and see her while you are here."

They entered the dimly lit nursery and walked over to the crib. Baby Neve was staring wide eyed at her parents, drool trailing down her chin.

"She looks just like you, thank Merlin," the Slytherin laughed.

"I don't know. Her nose is looking a little big to me," Harry said lightly.

"Why don't you feed her? I'm sure you have enough time." Severus picked up the baby and handed her to Harry. They walked out into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle. "Make sure its upright otherwise she will just get bubbles and it will upset her stomach. Burp her occasionally or she'll get bad wind."

Harry took the bottle and put it to Neve's mouth. The child began sucking hungrily. "Like this?"

"Exactly. See, you're a natural. We'll have you working on her nappies next."

Harry whipped his head up so fast Neve startled and started coughing. Harry panicked. He didn't know what to do. "Oh – I – take her!" Harry practically threw the child at Severus and ran out of the rooms.

"Hello, Harry my boy. How are you and the child doing?" Dumbledore asked as Harry walked into his office.

"F- fine." Harry sat down in one of the two chairs and looked down into his lap. "Straight to business. I need to know the possible locations of the remaining Death Eaters."

"Taylor, surely you would like a break before going back to work. I would understand if you did." Albus said. Even _he_ wasn't that coldhearted.

"No. If we wait then they will be able to hide better. We need to strike now while they might still be in the area." Harry hadn't lifted his head since he started talking.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine."

Fawkes gave a low trill.

"Fawkes disagrees. Are you not happy, my boy?"

Harry glared at the innocent-looking bird. "Fawkes needs to mind his own business."

"Taylor, are you not happy with the child?" Harry stayed quiet. "You don't feel anything towards it, do you?" Dumbledore's voice held no surprise.

Harry shook his head. "I won't tell Severus. I'd rather just busy myself and avoid the child altogether… Are you going to give me the locations or am I going to have to go on a blind search?"

Dumbledore sighed and conjured a piece of parchment full of addresses. "These are just hunches. We aren't sure if any of those locations actually house any Death Eaters."

Harry stood. "Fine. Thank you." Harry walked to the door and paused. "Albus, if you repeat one word to Severus of what I have said to you, you will regret it. Are we clear?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Crystal."

"And if he asks, tell him I went out. I'll be home later." Harry left the Headmaster's office and made his way to Hogsmeade.

Severus was wide awake when Harry walked back into their rooms. It was three in the morning. "Where the hell were you?" he growled.

"I went out. I had a few things that needed taking care of," Harry said shedding the bloodstained robe. He had killed two that night. Lestrange and McNair.

"Is that blood?" Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

"I have been up all night with our child wondering where you are and if you're okay. I think I deserve an explanation."

"Fine. I killed two people tonight. Happy?" He wasn't going to say what kind of people they were. It was none of Severus' business in Harry's opinion. "Now, are you done with the questions? I would like to take a shower."

Severus just nodded and watched the raven-haired man walk into their bathroom, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Harry woke screaming. Pain was coursing through his body and he just knew that it was worse than the Cruciatus.

"Taylor!" Severus held the man's body down as he convulsed on the bed. "Ssh. Come on love, relax." Harry's body went lax and his nose started bleeding. "Shit!" Severus hurried over to the fireplace and fire-called Poppy.

The matron stepped through the fire in just her pajamas. "What happened?"

"Another dream. He was convulsing again and his nose started bleeding after he calmed."

"I'll take him down to the infirmary. You need to take care of that child."

Severus hadn't even noticed that Neve was crying. He hurried and grabbed the baby to calm her.

"Why didn't he have any of these dreams when he was pregnant?" Severus was rocking Neve in his arms.

"They only stopped when he was further along in his pregnancy. I think Neve was trying to protect him and possibly made them stop," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"They're getting worse, aren't they?" Severus' heart hurt. He knew the possible outcome should Harry not get his memory back. Severus, like a fool, just hoped it wouldn't happen.

"Yes. If this continues, Severus, he'll be dead within the next two months."

Severus closed his eyes and calmed himself before attempting to speak. "What would happen?"

"Well, it's likely that the seizures will get worse. Eventually his brain will shut down. The seizures would still continue and then his body would shut down because of the stress. Severus?" Poppy stood and walked over to the crying man. He was clutching the baby so tightly she was starting to whimper. Poppy took the baby from him. "Go and lie down with him, love."

Severus nodded as Poppy left and got on the bed with his love. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered.


	15. Love Conquers All

**A/N: This is unbeta'd because the juicy stuff happens and I am _way_ too impatient for my own good. THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! I'm so sad its ending! I really hope you guys enjoy the ending and I hope I didnt completely muck it up.**

**Also, thank you all for beng so patient. I had a lot going on. My grandparents got the flu and I had to help take care of them and the I got the flu and had to take care of myself... it's been a rough couple of days.**

* * *

Severus woke to an empty bed. Harry had already left. "Poppy!" 

"He went to see the Headmaster Severus. No need to worry," Poppy said walking onto Severus' view. "He'll be back. I made him promise."

Snape rolled his eyes and sat up. He cringed as his bones straightened out. "I was thinking. You said before Neve was born we couldn't bind his magic. Well, the child is safe. Why can't we do it now?"

"His magic as well as his temper has grown. I doubt he would be willing to do such a thing. Besides it is obviously not just his magic that we are dealing with. He is able to use it now. Something else must be wrong with it."

"But he'll die!" This wasn't just about Harry. Severus couldn't stop thinking about the blood soaked robes that he had to throw away last night. He loved Harry but he couldn't let him just kill people.

"Severus he is one of the most powerful wizards alive and I would hate to be the fool who tried to bind his magic against his will."

"I would hate to see what I would have to do to that fool," Harry said from the door. "Why would you want to bind my magic Severus?" He asked hurt.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Poppy said politely as she walked out of the room.

"You're…" He paused then sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this here. Hell, he didn't want to talk about it at all. It made it hurt more. "You're sick. We haven't been able to find a way to gain back your memories. I- if your memories don't come back soon then you could die."

Harry shrugged. "I figured as much. How long has Poppy given me? I was thinking maybe a month or two."

Severus just stared at him open mouthed. "How can you say that so… so _calm_? This is your life. You have people who care about you. People who need you! How can you be so selfish? Oh. I forgot. You're Harry bloody Potter!" He shouted.

"I. Am. Not. Harry. I don't give a shit about my life! I just want to finish what it was I was born to do and fucking die! And I am not selfish. I am out there till all hours of the night trying to find the last asshole supporters of that fucking madman. You're the selfish one. You just want me alive for you. You just want to keep me!" Harry was breathing heavy and his throat was starting to hurt from screaming.

"I want you here for us! I want you here for our family. How can you go out there and risk your life when you have a child at home who needs you?"

"That is not my child!" Silence. His voiced echoed off the white walls around him.

"What?" Severus' voice was barely a whisper.

"That is not my child." Tears were starting to fall from Harry's eyes. "That child is yours and Harry's. Haven't you noticed Severus? I don't love it. I can't. Not when that was a product of you and someone else's love. I- I tried to deal with it for you. I tried to love her. I don't want her."

It took Severus a minute to remember to breath. When he did it sounded more like a gasp. He didn't know what to say to that so he left.

Harry didn't return the their room that night. In fact, he didn't return at all. After their last argument he left Hogwarts. There were little bits of information Severus read in the _Prophet_. 'Boy Who Lived hunting down remaining Death Eaters' and other such titles. The body count grew each day and eventually Severus just stopped reading them altogether. Finally a month and a half had passed.

"Have you heard anything Albus?" Severus asked. They were back to square one. Severus looking for the Boy Who Betrayed Him and worrying himself sick.

Albus shook his head. "Nothing other than what is in the _Prophet_. Have you read the latest article?"

Severus shook his head. "You know I stopped reading it Albus."

"He was seen leaving St. Mungos. They say he looks terrible. There is a picture if you wish to see it." The Headmaster held out a copy of the paper.

Severus grabbed it, looked at the picture and gasped. Harry's face was sunken in. Dark circles were thick under his eyes. "It's almost been two months. Merlin, Albus, I have to find him."

"I think he may be coming back soon. The Ministry was sent the body of the last suspected Death Eater. Draco wished me to invite you to the funeral."

Severus nodded. "I should go and take care of Neve. She has an ear infection and Poppy has to leave for a Medi-wizard meeting soon. I will see you at our usual time tomorrow." He dropped the now crumpled newspaper on Albus' desk and walked back to the dungeons.

* * *

Severus stilled. There was someone in his rooms. He sat up in his bed and looked around his room. Whoever was there had only just breeched his wards. He hurried from his bed over to his door as quietly as he could. He opened the door and had his wand pointed at the figure before the other man had a chance to move. 

"Harry?" Severus narrowed his eyes. Squinting to try and get a better look at the man standing before him.

"No. It's Taylor remember?" Harry walked in the room with a small smile on his worn out face.

Severus' breathe rushed from his chest as he embraced the thin man before him. "I've missed you so much."

The younger man wrapped his weak arms around his love. "I'm so sorry Severus. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. So many of those men had plans to hurt you. They wanted to kill you. I couldn't leave here with the knowledge that you wouldn't be safe… I don't have much time. The last seizure I had put me in Mungos unconscious for a week. They didn't think I would wake up from that." Harry pulled himself out of the other mans arms. "I wanted to spend my last night with you. I've never…" He paused. "I've never had sex in this memory and I wanted to be with you before I had to go. I understand if you don't. I know I look horrible but-"

Severus attacked the Gryffindor's lips. He would give him whatever he wanted anything. He pulled away and led the younger boy towards the bed. He paused and kissed Harry's lips before laying him back in the bed. "I love you. You know that don't you?"

Harry nodded frantically. "I love you too."

Severus started undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt making sure to kiss every bit of exposed skin as it appeared. Severus almost cried out in anger when he saw how thin Harry was. He laid his head against his loves stomach breathing in the scent and heat. He didn't want to give this up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Severus lifted his head and smiled. "I'm fine." He undid the last button on Harry's shirt and pulled it off the man. Harry shivered as the cool air hit his body. Severus just chuckled and continued on with Harry's pants. He undid the button and pulled the zip down slowly.

Harry was panting by now. "Merlin Severus if you don't hurry up I will hex you and use up the rest of my energy. Then neither of us will get any."

Severus smiled a sad smile and pulled Harry's pants off throwing them on the floor with his shirt. Oh the many things he wanted to do with the body in front of him.

But Harry – as if reading his mind – shook his head. "We don't have time, love."

----

**This little bitv that goes in here, because I think I might get into trouble for it will be on my other lj account. there will be a link to it in my profile which I will put up as soon as I post this... The rest that I have posted I think will be okay as long as there are no little eyes reading.**

----

They moved together in a slow easy grace. No rushing even though time was running out. They took their time enjoying the feel of each other, their unity. They lost themselves in that feeling.

A building of power was surrounding them. Their magic was combining and swirling mixing. Sharing the energy. The air was getting heavier as they neared their peak.

"M'close," Harry whimpered.

"Me too." The air was vibrating with tension. Severus leaned down and captured the other mans lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." And they came. The power that had been building seemed to explode around them like fireworks. Harry gasped and his eyes flashed open wide. "Severus! Walls talk." It was all he could get out before he passed out.

"Harry!" Severus pulled on a robe and wrapped Harry in the blanket and Flooed them to the infirmary. "Poppy! Help him!"

The nurse hurried out from her office and set to work on the boy. Severus sat and watched as Poppy cast spell after spell to revive his love. _It can't end this way, _he thought_, it just can't.

* * *

**A/N: A show of hands to see who is mad that I left it off here please! Lol I hate cliff hangers so I'm sorry! But I didnt want to make it too lenghty... this is my longest chapter yet... if you count what I took out...** _


	16. Repairing the Broken

**A/N: This is the last chapter and it's fairly short ::winces:: sorry. I just wanted to thank you all for reading and another thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate every single one of them and hopefully I can start another story soon.**

* * *

The funeral was small; a friend's only affair. Severus rubbed his red-rimmed eyes and set the paper he was reading down. He was so tired. Poppy had worked on Harry for three hours. His body had finally quit on him even though his memory had come back. 

Taking a quick look around he decided to leave. No one would miss him but he needed to get back. He still had so much that needed to be done and he couldn't waste that time sitting there. He left the funeral and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"He's been there all day Headmaster. Surely he should go back down to his rooms and try to get some proper sleep." Poppy was standing at the edge of the bed Severus had his head on. It was Harry's bed. 

"No, leave him Poppy. He needs this. I think the funeral made him think of it too much," the Headmaster said.

Poppy nodded sadly and closed the curtain surrounding the bed giving her surrogate son some privacy.

* * *

"Severus." Green eyes were focused on the head by his side. He reached over and shook the sleeping figure. "Severus." 

Severus' head shot up. "Harry!" He jumped onto the bed rather uncharacteristically and wrapped the younger boy in a tight hug. Poppy had worked on Harry for three hours. She revived him after a half an hour. The rest of the time she spent feeding him potions to help repair the damage done. He had been in a coma for the last week.

"I'm so sorry Severus. I am so sorry for everything I said. It wasn't me; please believe that I didn't mean any of it. I could never hurt you."

"Ssh, I know."

"I love you and Neve. Oh, God, I'm so sorry about Neve. I do want her. I love her I swear I love her." The Gryffindor was hysterical as he sobbed in his lover's arms. "I didn't mean it. I love you."

"I know Harry, I know. I love you too." Severus had no shame as he let his own tears fall down his cheeks.

* * *

"She's so beautiful," It was the first time Harry had seen his daughter as himself. His heart felt as if it would explode from the love and pride he felt for the child. He stroked her cheek lightly and smiled. The past few days had been full of recovering from the muscle damage and trying to get his weight back up. He also had to deal with the death of Sirius who had been killed when he was seen in Diagon Alley. 

Severus' arms wrapped around Harry's narrow waist hugging him to his chest. "I named her Neve because of what you told me. Do you remember?"

Harry nodded. "I told you she looked like Snow White. Is that what Neve means – Snow?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. I couldn't have picked anything better."

"I know."

Harry turned and swatted Severus in the arm before hugging him. "I'm so glad to be back."

"The feeling is mutual. You were unbelievably stubborn when you were Taylor."

"More then I am now?"

Severus rolled his eyes dramatically "I wanted to put you under the Imperious curse on _several_ occasions."

Harry laughed and pressed his face against the older mans chest. "Severus… do you still want to get bonded?"

Severus pulled the small body away from his chest and looked at Harry unbelievingly. "I asked you did I not?"

"Well, yes but you asked Taylor." Harry lowered his eyes.

"But it was meant for you. I intended it for you. Would you like me to ask you again? As Harry?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No. I just wanted to make sure."

The two made their way to the bedroom hand in hand. Neve was not the only one in need of a nap.

**Boy Who Lived bonds with Ex-Death Eater **

**By Rita Skeeter**

_Our favorite hero bonded with his long time lover Severus Snape yesterday evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Friends and family, including their one-year-old daughter Neve Elizabet Snape, gathered as the couple exchanged vows and rings. The ceremony was followed by a small reception where Harry Potter-Snape announced that he was again with child! The celebration ended with happy news and smiling faces._

_This reporter would like to wish the two and their family good luck and a long a prosperous life._

::_Fin_::

* * *

**A/N: So who wanted to kill me when they started reading this chapter? Lol, yeah, I know. My beta said that she didnt think I would kill Harry. She was right, but I just _had _to try and trick her. Anyhow. Thanks again for reading my story and I hope you will read more when I can post more.**

**Thanks again, **

**Lauren**


End file.
